July 7, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for an update. The estimated downtime is approximately 2 hours. The following changes have been incorporated: Air to Air Balance Pass Valkyrie *Composite Armor **Now increases resistance to ESF noseguns by 3/6/9/12% Liberator/Galaxy *A30 Walker **Projectile velocity for airborne variants from 1000m/s to 850m/s Liberator *Hyena Missile Launcher **Cone of Fire from 1.5 to 1 **Refire rate from 344ms to 300ms **Seek distance from 15m to 20m (same as Coyotes) **No longer affected by Stealth *AP30 Shredder **Ammo capacity from 500 to 600 ESF Common *Mouse Freelook **Viewing angles have been increased slightly for all ESF *Engagement Radar **Now default for all ESF at max rank, certs refunded *Afterburner Fuel Tanks **Unlockable Quick-Recharge and High-Capacity Afterburner Fuel Tank variants have been added *Composite Armor **Now increases resistance to ESF noseguns by 4/6/8/10% *Coyote Missiles **Projectile acceleration from 10 to 35 **Projectile max velocity from 150 to 120 **Reload speed from 4sec. to 4.5sec. **Increase from Reload Speed cert line from 1 sec. per rank to 0.5 sec. per rank **No longer affected by stealth *Tomcat A2AM Pods/Photon A2A Missile Pods **No longer requires the pilot to maintain the lock **Direct damage from 850 to 750 **Placed on new resistance type **Ammo capacity from 6 to 11 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 1 ammo per rank to 2 ammo per rank **Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver = 10% resistance **Valkyrie = 15% resistance **Liberator = -5% resistance **Galaxy = 0% resistance **Shots to kill Scythe, Mosquito, Reaver from 3 (1083.75dmg) to 5 (675dmg) **Shots to kill Valkyrie from 5 (714dmg) to 6 (552.5dmg) **Shots to kill Liberator from 9 (573.75dmg) to 7 (787.5dmg) **Shots to kill Galaxy from 19 (382.5dmg) to 10 (750dmg) Reaver *Vortek Rotary **Default magazine size from 25 to 27 **Ammo capacity from 250 to 324 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 25 per rank to 27 per rank *M20 Kestrel **Projectile velocity from 750 to 770 **Now deals 250 damage at any range **Reload speed from 2.4sec. to 2.6sec. *M30 Mustang AH **Is now an automatic weapon **Reload speed from 3sec. to 2.6sec. **Magazine size from 5 to 10 **Ammo capacity from 60 to 120 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 6 per rank to 10 per rank **Direct damage from 175@50m-125@100m to 65 at all ranges **Minimum indirect damage radius from 1m to 2m **Maximum indirect damage from 200 to 100 **Minimum indirect damage from 1 to 50 Scythe *Saron Laser Cannon **Projectile velocity from 800 to 750 *Hailstorm Turbo Laser **Renamed “Maelstrom Turbo Laser” **Projectile velocity from 700 to 650 **Maximum damage from 230 to 255 **Magazine size from 35 to 38 **Ammo capacity from 350 to 456 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 35 per rank to 38 per rank *Antares LC **Now deals 220 damage at any range **Projectile velocity from 800 to 770 **Reload speed from 2sec. to 2.35sec. *Light PPA **Now uses the ESF nosegun resistance **Extended Magazines now provides 6, 12, 18, 24 extra rounds, down from 13, 25, 38, 50 rounds( ) **Maximum indirect damage radius from 1m to 0.75m **Minimum indirect damage radius from 4m to 3.33m **Minimum indirect damage from 1.5 to 1 **Projectile velocity from 300 to 350 Mosquito *M18 Rotary **Maximum damage from 200 to 210 **Magazine size from 45 to 48 **Ammo capacity from 450 to 576 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 45 per rank to 48 per rank *M18 Locust **Projectile velocity from 750 to 770 **Now deals 200 damage at any range *M14 Banshee **Now uses the ESF nosegun resistance **Magazine size from 32 to 35 **Ammo capacity from 256 to 280 **Ammo provided from Ammo Capacity cert line from 32 per rank to 35 per rank **Maximum indirect damage radius from 0.3m to 0.5m **Minimum indirect damage radius from 1 to 2m **Minimum indirect damage from 10 to 20 **Maximum cone of fire from 1 to 0.75 New Construction Items *Reinforcements Module: Allows deployed Sunderers within range of it to be a potential continent wide reinforcements needed spawnpoint; your faction population in the area must still meet the reinforcement needed requirements. *Infantry Tower: A large tower structure that can be constructed and then occupied by infantry units. *Deployed Spear Phalanx Turret: This turret is shorter than the constructable phalanx towers, allowing it to be placed in areas where it is less exposed. *Faction Banner: Cosmetic banner that displays your faction logo *Vehicle Ramp: A constructable multipurpose vehicle ramp *Blast Wall: Large wall that once fully constructed can withstand a moderate amount of damage. Other New Stuff *Triumph Flare Guns should now be available for purchase for a limited time *To help address some exploit concerns, there were two roof entrances added to the Sunderer Garage. Both have shields applied by the Structure Shield Module. *NS Patriot Flare Gun and NS Deep Freeze holiday pistols magazine size from 1 to 2 and their Ammo capacity from 21 to 22. *Increasing visibility of some vehicle tracer rounds in high light situations *Main Battle Tank secondary weapons, MR11 Gatekeeper, Aphelion VEX-4, and M96 Mjolnir, have been added to their respective directive line.( ) *AI Mana, AV Mana, Spitfire turrets now should be able to be placed closer to other deployables *Updated the names for "Deployed" construction turrets to reduce their length but maintain distinction from normal turrets. Example: "Deployed Spear Phalanx Turret" would now read, "Spear-D Phalanx Turret". *Renamed Rusty Bent Glaive to Johari Cove *Underbarrel Smoke Launchers now use a shorter duration smoke effect. *NS-61 Emissary Black and gold version tooltips now use weapon's correct name. Additional changes include: **Maximum damage from 112 to 125 **Minimum damage from 77 to 91 **Headshot multiplier from 2.0x to 1.8x **Vertical recoil from 0.18 to 0.2 **First shot recoil multiplier from 1.2 to 1.25 *The infiltrator's Decoy Grenade has made a return. It will simulate gunfire sounds, project false radar signatures, and distract automated anti-infantry turrets (which includes the Spitfire and Deployable Xiphos turret.) *Adjustments were made to loading screen tooltips. *In order to help clarify and direct fire to the appropriate targets when attacking a player made base, hardened structures like walls and bunkers will now take no damage while under the influence of an active repair mod. **This will remove the health bars and hit indicators from these objects when fired upon, and hopefully help call out that other targets should be focused on before trying to bring the walls down. **So in order to kill that wall, you need to kill its repair mod, and to kill that repair mod, you'll likely need to kill the turrets and defenders protecting it. *Optics attachments have been added to all empire specific pistols.( ) *A bunch of new player studio items hit the store, with more releasing over the next few weeks *Harasser decals now displays on the sides and back and we've improved camo coverage on rear cab *Flash is now able to equip Gate Shield Diffuser *Adjusted night time to be slightly brighter *Players can no longer place VP Chassis while they have an active HIVE in world. *Added Vehicle gunner sensitivity setting( ) *Added H indicator when ESF is in hover mode *Added New Faven loading screens *Deployment screen misc aesthetic tweaks and updates *Deployment selection defaults to Heavy Assault instead of Light Assault *Revival timer on deployment screen, showing progress bar and time value now( ) *Equipment Terminal optimizations: should open and process 100-150% faster( , , ) *Character/Vehicle loadout misc aesthetic tweaks and updates, new unlocked items will now be auto-equipped in the editing loadout Bug Fixes *Forward Grip descriptions have been updated to include more specific attachment information. *Fixed an error where some Forward Grips would incorrectly increase the number of horizontal "kicks" in one direction. *Updated some badly placed preview cameras for TR and NC ANT equipables. *Vehicle cloak no longer breaks stealth cert line( ) *Fixed an issue where the ANT would not let you deploy because the 'Spawn Points' were blocked. *Flagged Crimson October Armor Decal for use as an Outfit decal. *Fixed a bug causing ANT favorite loadouts to not display or behave correctly. *ANT terminal should now properly display the cortium icon for item costs *Some construction item types have been grouped up to share a common max placement pool. For the moment, these include: **AV turrets **Rampart walls *Some items have moved into different categories on the ANT terminal to try and maintain some better organization *Fixed an issue where players inside of constructed turrets would not hear the correct impact audio when their turret is hit. *Fixed NC Spear Anti-Vehicle Phalanx Tower having incorrect red crosshair. *Fixed NC Aspis Anti-Air Phalanx Tower having incorrect icon in the kill screen. *Fixed AI mines doing damage through walls( ) *Fixed an issue where the ANT scout radar would function if the ANT was not occupied.( ) *Fixed a bug causing the harasser headlight housing to light up instead of the actual lights( ) *Outpost minimap icons should appear around the spawn room at NS Material Storage again.( ) *Sunderer Bulwark Bumper and Sunderer Ambulance Module cosmetic items can now co-exist *Fix for long standing Tank Mine rendering issues (hopefully)( ) *Fixed number of collision exploits in and around Biolabs *Added spot VO callout for spotting enemy ANTs *Fix for the issue where other players could appear dead, but still be running around and shooting.( ) *Fixed a bug that caused the VS black and gold versions of the Bursters to be held differently than the base version. *Fixed an issue where underbarrel smoke and shotguns had incorrect audio and tracers.( ) *Ant weapons now have the appropriate medals awarded *Fix for cursor blinking bug when mousing over buttons, esp. in ANT terminal *Fixed issue that caused directive waypoint to not display if user completes the tutorial *Fix for the bug where the tracer is not visible and no audio plays when the constructed AI controlled turret is firing *Fixed an issue that could cause players to lose certs and upgrades when selecting a refund at the BR 15 screen *Fixed an issue where hitting to place a construction object would cause the placement model to jump slightly *Adjusted volume for the Basilisk firing audio *Nearby medics will no longer be called out if revival timer is expired *ANT terminal purchase widget shows DBC in consistent location and calls it out with an orange bg color to avoid confusion *Fix for ANT terminal purchase options showing a hanging “OR” label when only 1 currency purchase was offered *Instant action will now correctly redeploy with the loadouts selected in the deployment screen Category:Game Update